When shooting a basketball, proper form is important. The proper form for shooting a basketball includes proper hand position. Improper hand position typically results in inaccurate shooting. In addition to proper form, the basketball itself can affect shooting accuracy. For example, a properly weighted and balanced basketball will be more accurate than an improperly or unbalanced ball.